


God's Gift

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Since she was fourteen, all Claire Novak ever wanted for her birthday was her father back. And every year on her birthday, she wished.





	

Since Claire was fourteen years old and her father was taken away from her by one of God's warriors, not only had her life changed, but her mind set had too. Since she was eight years old and her father had gotten her a plush teddy bear with the same colour as his eyes, as her own eyes, she knew that she wanted to work in advertisement. The two had nothing to do with each other, but Jimmy sold radio advertisement space, and maybe one day he could sell her space on the radio. So she had started early, at that young age her drawings were primitive, but they had gained depth. She had been so sure of herself back then; of her purpose in life, her love for God and her love for her father.

But on that day when she was fourteen years old, and her neighbours with the black eyes came and kidnapped her and mom, things were different. When Amelia got possessed in that black smoke and Claire said YES, to the angel that took her father, her path in life changed. She knew that her father wasn't going to come back, not after he took Castiel back. But she could always wish, and she did every time she blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

After Castiel and the handsome Winchester brothers has saved Claire and her mother, and they said good-bye for the last time, Amelia moved the two of them to Canada. Claire had hated her for it, but she was only fourteen so what other choice did she have? But she knew that her wish would never come true if she was bad, hating her mother was a sin and she couldn't have that. So Claire had forced herself to understand the situation that her mother was in. She changed her career path, instead of going into advertisement, she was going to go into the FBI. With a job in the government, it would be easier for her to be able to find her father again, she knew what he did and she would understand how to track it.

Everything had been good until, two years later, Amelia had found another man, Brad. Shortly thereafter, he moved in and they got married. Now how was Claire supposed to feel about that? Her mother had given up on her father. But she ploughed through that too, she had too.

It was her eighteenth birthday. There were eighteen candles on her chocolate cake, her father's favourite and hers too. Eighteen flames that would equal one wish, and she would wish for what she always wished for, her father. Maybe this year, it would come true.

It didn't.

She went to bed that night, feeling... different.

Every birthday she wished the same wish, and on her father's birthday, she prayed for his return. She wasn't going to give up. She was now an FBI agent, 25 years old and she was the same as she had been since she was eighteen. She didn't understand how it was possible, but on her 26th birthday, after she made her yearly wish and went to bed, she saw her father for the first time since she was fourteen.

And he told her, that this was God's gift to Claire for all the she had done.

f

 


End file.
